danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Stick Ranger
About Stick Ranger (often abbreviated to SR) is an action RPG Java game created by programmers hired by ha55ii. It was released as V1.0 (ALPHA) on July 18th, 2008. The official description of this game is given as "Four stickman of adventure!". In the game, the player controls four characters with the mouse, dragging them in a similar fashion as in Irritation Stickman, but without the timer on holding the character. These characters wander about, defeating enemies they encounter and passing through levels to reach bosses. The levels are all optional (the player can simply drag a character to the next sign to skip levels), but to unlock the following stage the player has to kill the boss at the end of each stage. For a long time the final goal of the game was to kill the Castle Boss located in the Castle. With the addition of stages after the Castle, the final stage is currently shifting to different stages. Even after this final stage has been accomplished, the player can still continue playing to improve their characters and collect more weapons and items. .]] Saving your game The progress in Stick Ranger is saved automatically while playing. Everytime upon leaving a stage by using the "next" sign, a message in the lower right will appear which says "save OK". It tells the player the game has been saved to his or her browser cookies. However cookie data can easily get lost, deleted, cleared by privacy settings of a browser. Because of this it is highly recommended for a player to save games by using the Get and Set mechanism in a regular manner. However the player needs a Dan-Ball account to use Get and Set. Classes Main article: 'Class'' There are seven classes in Stick Ranger: Weapons Main article: 'Weapon'' Weapons can be used by the characters to fight against the enemies. Every character class has its own weapon type. Items Main article: 'Item'' Items are dropped by enemies when they are killed. Items include weapons (see above), onigiri, gold and compo items. Compo items There are the categories of compo items: Stages Main article: 'Stage'' The World Map, as well as the list of stages are listed in the navigation bar on the right. At each stage different enemies are waiting for you. To proceed to the next stage you have to clear all enemies from the last level of the stage, including the Boss(es) that are present. Enemies Enemies are present throughout the stages of the game, and the player's job is to defeat them. *''Main Article: Enemy. *''List of all enemies: 'Category:Stick Ranger enemies. Some enemies are found only at the end of a stage, and are more powerful than others in the same stage. These are known as bosses. *''Main Article: '''Boss. The head and the species of an enemy has a large impact on its behaviour. Therefore enemies can be classified by these two attributes. *''Main Articles: Species, Head. Stats ''Main Article: 'Statistics'''. This is a list of statistics that a player, character or weapon has. Player Stats *LV - Level *EXP - Experience *$$$ - Gold Character Stats *LP - Life points *STR - Strength *DEX - Dexterity *MAG - Magic *SP - Stat points *Aura AT - Offensive bonus conferred via Priest's aura *Aura DF - Defensive bonus conferred via Priest's aura *FP - Fighting power (FP = LV + WEAPONx2 + COMPO + COMPO) Weapon Stats *AGI - Time between attacks *AT - Damage of attacks *Defense - Damage reduction *Range - Attack Range *Type - Element of attack *MP - Magic points *$$ - Usage cost in Gold per bullet (only for Guns) Fighting strategies There is a huge number of strategies to fight enemies in Stick Ranger. However some of the most basic and often used strategies are given below: category=Stick Ranger strategies allowcachedresults=true namespace= Version History ''Main Article: Version History (Stick Ranger) See also * Category: Stick Ranger * Stick Ranger guides, tutorials and walkthroughs External Links *Stick Ranger on the official site * ** fi:Dan-ball:Stick Ranger Category: Java games Stick Ranger